The Newly Blossomed Lily
by MangaPower
Summary: Xemnas était sur qu'il était mort, mais quand il se réveilla et découvrit qu'il avait un coeur, la seule chose dont il pouvait être certain,c'est qu'il était en train de tombé amoureux de la belle femme qui faisait tout pour le soigner... traduction


Les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas de même que cette histoire. Les personnes sont à Square Enix et à Sulhadahne. Je n'ai fait que traduire son histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi.

MangaPower

Voici le lien pour se rendre à la fic en anglais: .net/s/3342097/1/The_Newly_Blossomed_Lily

001: XEMNAS, the SUPERIOR

Les lis dans le Garden Square

Lily Kay Jefferson ne s'est jamais décrite comme une personne délicate. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas non plus la plus brave femme de se côté de Sunset Hill, mais Lily était très fière de pouvoir aider les enfants de son quartier avec leurs ecchymose et leurs éraflures sans broncher. Que se soit d'enlever des morceaux de vitre des paumes des mains de la petite Sarah ou bien replacer le poignet de Seifer qui s'était déplacer lors d'une chute. Seul Dieu savait se que se jeune imprudent faisait, mais peux importe se qu'il rencontrait, un couvercle de poubelle, une voie ferrée, et même un aveugle, sa ne finissait jamais bien.

C'est pourquoi, quand Lily s'approcha d'un homme gémissant tristement dans une ruelle, elle pensa qu'elle serrait capable de le soigner, et de prendre soin de se pauvre homme. Elle avait tord.

«Ici», Jeff offrit, passant de nouveau la poubelle à sa soeur. La femme qui était très pâle, vomit dedans – pour la troisième fois.

Jeff Gaylord Jefferson était un très bon docteur, et un des plus renommé de Twilight town. Aussitôt que sa soeur l'avait appeler, haletant et s'étouffant entre ses mots, parlant de quelque chose du genre «vue grotesque» et «comment quelqu'un peux», il se précipita au vieux et battus appartement de Lily à Sunset Hill.

Prenant le tout lentement, respirant profondément, elle se tourna vers son frère et le regarda d'un air fatiguer. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Jeff lui répondit.

«Il va s'en sortie. Ses blessures sont terribles; je suggère qu'il reste ici pendant au moins un mois, même deux et je vais passé le voir tous les samedis. Mais je dois retourner à l'hôpital .» Lui montrant qu'elle comprenait, Lily se pencha par en avant, fatigués et malades.

Il jeta un regard consterné à sa soeur et à la salle derrière elle où l'hôte se reposait, Jeff se retourna et replaça ses cheveux en arrière.

«Bon... Au revoir.» Lily lui envoya la main distraitement, avec un petit sourire, Jeff lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Avec un dernier «À bientôt Lily», Jeff s'en alla.

Lily Kay Jefferson était une femme très grande d'à peu près 5'9'' (5'8 7/10'', pour être exacte) et elle était assez large d'épaule pour son sexe et son âge. À 24 ans, elle devait se pencher pour entrer dans sa propre cuisine. Mais sa personnalité et son style était entièrement à l'opposé. Pendant qu'elle semblait assez intimidante, Lily était plus douce qu'une souris. Elle avait une âme gentille et maternelle, mais seul les enfants de son cartier lui parlait, à part son frère, bien entendu.

Hayner passait des fois pour lui apporter le journal quotidien, (souvent Lily se levait le matin et lisait le journal du lundi, du mardi et du jeudi, juste avant mercredi midi) et Pence venait aider Lily avec ses problèmes d'ordinateur, et pour goûter à ses délicieux biscuits. À tous les mardi, Olette passait lui rendre visite pour un cours de tutorat en science, et Seifer passait de temps en temps seulement pour flâner avec ses copains.

Lily était debout et hésitante, penché contre la porte de la cuisine. Bien sur, sa tête était accoter sur le cadre de porte, mais en vérité sa l'aidait à réveiller son esprit étourdi.

Se penchant et passant dans le cadrage de porte, Lily entra dans le salon où dormait l'homme énigmatique sur le sofa lit.

Il était plutôt bel homme. Une race rare dans ces quartier et sculpter comme un dieu. Quand Jeff avait commencer à nettoyer les blessures de l'homme, Lily regardait ailleurs pas seulement à cause du sang et du mal de coeur qui la faisait vomir dans la poubelle, mais aussi pour ne pas que Jeff la remarque bavant sur la musculature de l'homme.

Sans se donner la peine de regarder l'homme, Lily trébucha dans sa minable chambre grise. Elle tomba lourdement dans son lit et souri pour la première fois cette nuit là, prête à dormir pour se qui lui restait de nuit.

BING! BING!

Ouvrant instantanément les yeux, Lily regarda son cadran avec des gros yeux. Il ne restait apparemment pas grand temps à sa nuit.

«Numéro cinq, OJ, sans mayo!»

«Un spécial déjeuner, avec des oeufs au plat!»

«Lily!»

La femme se retourna à mi-chemin, en essayant de balancer les deux plateaux qu'elle avait dans les mains et de garder les yeux ouvert.

«Hey Lily, quand tu auras terminer là-bas, la table deux veux des refills et Sarah veux que tu commences le ménage de la cuisine.» Une femme dans un uniforme de serveuse sortie alors par la porte de la cuisine, elle prit un des plateau de Lily et se mit à marcher à côté d'elle.

«Hey as-tu bien dormi la nuit passé, tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller?» lui demanda gentiment la femme (selon son étiquette de nom, elle s'appelait Suzie).

«J'ai seulement fait un mauvais rêve c'est tout.» Lily coupa court à la conversation. Il semblait par contre que Suzie ne lâcherait pas la conversation aussi facilement.

«Vraiment? Moi, j'ai fait un des rêve les plus bizarre dernièrement, et celui de la nuit passer, bien il – fou rire – il était très chaud -»

À vrai dire, Lily ne se souciait guère de savoir s'il était plus chaud que la température de Hayner ou que l'attitude de Seifer ou même les deux combiner, elle voulait seulement finir plus tôt et aller voir son patient.

Déposant son plateau, elle entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir.

«Hey, Lily!»

Olette entra en courant, respirant difficilement. Pence entra juste après elle, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit un plateau de toast et essaya d'en prendre une tranche. Hayner entra en courant après ses deux amis, et avec un glapissement entra en collision avec Pence.

«Il se passe quelque chose chez toi! Nous avons trouvé un homme bizarre chez toi, et il a piqué une crise!» Lily fit les gros yeux pendant qu'elle enlevait son tablier.

«Quoi? Que s'est-il passé?»

«Et bien... Seifer est arrivé.»

«Oh...»

Mettant son tablier et son chapeau sur la rampe, Lily dit à son patron qu'elle devait s'en aller, et elle couru vers la porte avec les enfants derrière elle.

Comment pouvait-il être en vie?

Il était certain que Sora lui avait asséné le coup de grace; mais il était là, vivant, d'une certaine façon. En tout cas, aussi vivant qu'il pouvait l'être. Du moins c'est se qu'il pensait.

Il devint vraiment confus lorsqu'il sentit son coeur battre. Se fut quand le jeune garçon au sang chaud couru à l'intérieur et pointa son arme vers lui, criant quelque chose sur la violation du domicile et l'imbécilité. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour se battre, ou bien il sentait qu'il ne ferait que la perdre pour une telle impertinence. Malgré le fait que ce jeune grossier devait être éduquer.

Xemnas leva sa main et serra tranquillement ses doigts, prêt à attaquer le garçon.

C'est à se moment qu'un autre entourage entra en courant frénétiquement. Bien sur, Xemnas ne s'en souciait point, et il continua à emmagasiner son énergie dans la paume de sa main, prêt à attaquer.

C'était avant qu'une femme entre en courant, haletant et se place devant la paume de ses mains.

«Les enfants! Cet homme est mon invité! S'il vous plaît, ne vous précipité pas sans connaître tous les faits.»

Seifer et son entourage restèrent ahuri. Au début, Lily pensa que c'était parce qu'ils avaient eu tord. Elle finit par comprendre autrement.

Rai se tourna vers Seifer et chuchota, «Depuis quand Lily a un invité indésirable.»

«Dehors!»

Même si son visage était tordu par la rage, sa voix n'était pas plus forte. Elle avait seulement l'air fâcher. C'est parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été fâcher après qui que se soit, qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas être en colère après les enfants. Ils s'en allèrent en courant avec des rires violent, Seifer regarda derrière et fit un sourire chaleureux à la femme avant de s'en aller en courant.

Xemnas était dans une position maladroite. Au début, il était fâcher par l'intrusion de la femme. Après, quand il remarqua la ressemblance entre elle et l'homme au mur non loin, il devint confus. Quand il finit par le remarquer, en l'empêchant de faire son attaque, la femme avait accidentellement planté ses mains dans sa poitrine, il se sentit embarrasser. Pardessus tout, il était enchanté au-delà de toute son imagination; il pouvait sentir!

«Qui es-tu?»

La femme haleta et se tourna dos à l'homme. Une parti d'elle se sentait maladroite d'avoir saisi ses mains, et l'autre parti voulais saisir bien plus que ça. Une autre parti gifla celle qui en voulais plus, celle qui en voulait plus lança un regard méchant et contrattaqua, la parti maladroite laissa le groupe. Quand son rêve éveillé fut terminer, Lily se frappa vraiment la tête.

Xemnas regarda ahuri la drôle de femme devant lui qui venait tout juste de se frapper elle-même.

«Je suis... Lily.» Murmura-t-elle, faisant un signe de salut par respect. Elle avait toujours ses mains dans les siennes, donc quand elle fit son signe de salut, ses doigts gantés caressèrent sa joue. Immédiatement, elle lâcha ses mains en rougissant.

Xemnas prit un instant pour regarder ses mains pendant qu'elle picotait de l'avoir toucher. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Était-il... (Osait-il le demander)... réel?

«...»

«... et toi?»

Xemnas regarda la femme de nouveau. Il ne dit pas un mot.

Un peu déçu, Lily soupira. C'est à se moment qu'elle remarqua le nouveau sang sur la feuille.

«Oh! Seifer, sale petit fripon!» Mettant les feuilles de côté, Lily commença à lui enlever les bandages ensanglantés pour les rajustés. Même si son estomac se tordait de douleur pendant se temps, elle commença à s'occuper de lui.

Xemnas la regarda faire incrédule. Se pourrait-il que... était-il en vie grâce à elle?

Sans dire un mot, Xemnas la regarda bouger et l'aider. Rapidement, il tomba endormi.

C'est la façon donc sa se passait, jour après jour. Xemnas s'endormait aussitôt que Lily allait travailler, et quand Lily revenait, elle refaisait ses bandages. Même si Xemnas ne lui parlait jamais, avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler était réjouissant. Lily ne parlait jamais vraiment avec les autres, à part son frère, alors avoir Xemnas qui écoutait silencieusement était comme parler à un animal en peluche bien-aimé. (Quand Lily pensa à ça et imagina Xemnas comme un jouet, elle eu un fou rire. Xemnas la regarda encore. Ça devenait une habitude entre eux.)

Après lui avoir servit le souper, Lily mangeait sur le plancher à côté de lui, en écoutant la télévision. Lily regardait des fois vers lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait. Même quand elle le voyait faire, il ne regardait pas ailleurs. Si elle le regardait encore, Xemnas lui faisait un petit sourire satisfait, comme s'il lui disait, «Oui, je te suis avec mes yeux. Comment vas-tu m'arrêter?» C'était plutôt sexy, Lily rougissait en y pensant.

Après le souper, Lily faisait la vaisselle et regardait les blessures de Xemnas à nouveau. Après l'avoir aider à la salle de bain, (où il se débrouillait quand il était à l'intérieur) Lily attendait qu'il ait terminer pour aller prendre son bain. Xemnas prenait son bain une fois par semaine, quand Jeff venait. C'est la façon donc sa se passait.

Après deux semaine comme ça, Xemnas pouvait se tenir debout.

«Wow, tu vas mieux.» Lily sourit en voyant Xemnas se lever, même s'il se tenait un peu sur elle. À l'intérieur, Lily se sentait coupable de ne pas vouloir qu'il aille mieux; plus vite il irait mieux, plus vite il s'en irait.

«Alors, comment te sens-tu?» Lily lui demanda seulement parce qu'elle le faisait tout le temps, pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse.

«Bien.» Répondit Xemnas, buvant à petite gorgée son thé assit sur le porche avant. Au moment où Lily entendit se mot, ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Derrière Xemnas, elle sauta sur place, tourna en cercle et fit une acclamation silencieuse. Mais elle répondit tranquillement.

«Bien c'est... excellent.»

«Hey, Lily!»

Marchant dans la rue vers le marché, Lily regarda derrière pour voir Hayner qui s'approchait en skate.

«Hey. Où sont tes amis?» Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

«Je pourrait te demander la même chose.» Hayner souri d'un air suffisant. «Où est ton copain? Je pensais que vous étiez collé aux hanches.» Rougissant, Lily réprimanda le garçons.

«C'est méchant de ta part, tu sais.» Hayner sourit d'un air satisfait.

«Ce n'est pas vrai, d'ailleurs? Tu l'aime bien.» Sans même la laisser répondre (quoique Lily était déjà en train de penser à plusieurs douloureuse réponse), Hayner continua. «C'était le temps, vraiment. J'avais peur que tu ne finisse comme une vieille cat lady, jamais marier dans sa vie.»

«Je suis allergique.» Lily rit sous cape. Hayner haussa les épaules.

«Chiens?»

«... Allergique.»

«Gerbilles?»

Les deux se regardèrent et s'effondrèrent de rire.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait ça.

Il savait se que les autres membres penserait de lui, lui, le grand supérieur, l'homme énigmatique.

Xigbar serait mort de rire, avec son petit sourire satisfait et le scintillement dans ses yeux... son oeil... sa ne pourrait vouloir dire que _je savais que sa arriverait éventuellement._

Xaldin serait mort sous le choc. Et puis, après avoir réfléchi à l'idée pendant une seconde ou deux, il rejoindrait Xigbar en raillerie.

Vexen en serait effrayé, et Zexion serait surement dans le même état. Saïx le prendrait surement plus mal que les autres et sauterait d'une falaise. (pas comme si se serait regrettable. Je niaise, lecteurs, j'aime le berserker!)

Axel ferait juste un sourire satisfait et s'en irait et Demyx serait tout en bouillie. Luxord rirait, mais serait surement le plus gentil sur se point, et Marluxia et Larxene serait les pire.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire se que Roxas (Sora?) ferait...

Et puis, son coeur (il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que c'était vrai... et comment?) pouvait avoir choisi une personne pire. La femme n'était pas si mal.

Mais comment pouvait-on dire se genre de nouvelle à une femme?

_Hey, toi, je suis le chef de tous les nobodies et je vis dans les ténèbres, veux-tu sortir avec moi?_

Avec un sourire satisfait, il savait se qu'il allait faire.

Pendant qu'il attendait et se préparait, une voix dans sa tête lui parla.

_Je suis fière de toi, man, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps, dude? Je veux dire, sérieusement..._

Lily marchs à grand pas dans la cuisine avec l'épicerie et fut en état de choc.

La maison... était propre.

La fenêtre brisé était neuve, et tous les morceaux de vitre était disparu. La méchante déchirure dans le tapis, (sans mentionné les résidus de vomit) était réparé et le désordre général et destructif était fixer. Qui... comment... pourquoi?

L'épicerie tomba sur le sol, et avec elle, la mâchoire de Lily. Avec un fracas et des raisins qui éclaboussèrent partout sur le sol.

«Oh, non! Je suis trop stupide, oh gosh...»

Embarrassé et frénétique, Lily s'accroupit et essaya de laver son gâchis. Elle se tourna pour prendre un chiffon, mais n'en trouva pas, avant qu'une main ganté ne lui en passe une.

«Ici.»

C'était Xemnas.

«Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu as fait tout sa?»

Xemnas déglutit. La vérité, ou pas?

La vérité était que Xemnas avait invoqué des Dusks et ainsi de suite pour faire le travaille. Il était encore trop faible pour vraiment bouger, alors il avait passé la journée à se reposé. Mais devait-il lui dire la vérité? Devait-il lui dire se qu'il était?

_Non, Pauvre idiot! Attend qu'elle te fasse confiance avant!_

Xemnas clignota des yeux.

**Pour une fois, le psychopathe à raison. Ne ruine pas tes chances! Attend le bon moment.**

_Une fois qu'elle saura qui tu es, elle ne tiendra pas compte du fait que tu sois un nobody ou un fou furieux comme notre copain ici!_

Grognement

_Couché, garçon! De toute façon, ATTEND. Use de ton charme, supérieur man!_

Maintenant Xemnas se questionnait sur sa santé mentale. Mais jamais il n'avait eu de voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête – ne pas penser que ses voix n'était nulle autre que celle de Xigbar, Vexen et Saïx.

«Sir?»

La voix de Lily lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et Xemnas écouta les conseils des «voix» et lui dit qu'il avait tout fait. Dans un sens, il l'avait fait.

«Pourquoi? Et comment? Tu es encore très faible.» Xemnas sourit.

«Je me débrouillerai» Lily eu un fou rire.

«Je pense que c'est la plus longue conversation que nous avons eu depuis que je te connais.»

«Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois faire de la gelée aux raisins.»

Soupirant, Lily se rappela son dégât et se rendit compte que ses genoux était tout mauve. Épongeant le tout, Lily se maudit d'être aussi distraite. Bien sur, tout se qu'elle réussi à faire c'est terminer le tout en désastre encore pire.

La voix basse et sensuel de Xemnas rit profondément sous cape et il mit ses mains sur les siennes. «Laisse-moi faire.» Rougissant, la femme laissa Xemnas s'occuper de sa gaffe.

«Alors, heum, est-ce que sa veut dire que je vais t'entendre plus souvent?» Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des blagues. Ayant terminer avec le dégât, Xemnas la regarda d'un air sarcastique.

«Ha ha.»

Se tenant debout, Xemnas se débarrassa du chiffon et Lily se dépêcha de ramasser l'épicerie. Soupirant, elle regarda gentiment son hôte. «Je n'avait jamais eu le temps ni l'argent pour faire des rénovation... Tu ne sais pas combien sa compte pour moi. Merci beaucoup.»

Xemnas regarda Lily pour voir ses yeux s'allumer chaleureusement et ses joues rougirent.

**Oh Yeah! Le record! Vas-y mon grand!**

_**Qui y aurais penser?**_

**Vas-y supérieur! C'est ta fête! On va faire la fête comme si c'était ta fête!**

Xemnas n'était pas vraiment sure de pourquoi c'était sa fête, mais peut-être que sa avait quelque chose à voir avec le tendre sentiment qui grandissait dans son... coeur. Après avoir entendu Axel, Xaldin et Demyx (dans cette ordre) il décida qu'il n'était pas fou, mais qu'il était seulement hanté par ses étranges subalternes.

«De rien.»

La vie allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Xemnas et Lily avait commencer à parler ensemble. Xemnas ne pouvait toujours pas quitter la maison ou vraiment s'occuper de lui-même, et le stress de Lily devenait pire. Elle fut honoré et embarrassé quand Xemnas appela à son travail et demanda qu'elle ait un congé d'un mois payé. Quand il lui dire que la seule façon pour elle d'avoir un congé serait d'être renvoyé, Xemnas leur dit alors que s'il ne faisait pas comme il le disait, il se réveillerai le lendemain matin sans leur organe vitale et leur deux meilleurs amis. Aussi bizarre que la déclaration était, Lily était touché... d'une étrange façon.

Lily revint du travail avec un sourire.

«Tu as réussi. Je peux rester à la maison. Tu peux me garder ici toute la journée pour t'aider avec tout se que tu veux.»

_Hey! Elle a dit tout se que tu veux! Ha ha! Je sais que tu veux aussi, mon grand!_

'Couché, Xigbar', Xemnas rit sous cape en pensant que la pensé lui avait donné un sentiment plaisant.

Lily sourit tristement. Elle n'avait pas dit à Xemnas la vérité; la vérité était qu'elle avait été renvoyé.

Il y a quelque temps, sa ne l'aurais pas dérangé.

Mais le voyant lui sourire d'un air satisfait, assit là-bas en plein milieu du chemin, la faisait se sentir comme si elle était protégé, même si elle avait à vivre dans la rue.

Bien sur, la réalité avait une terrible façon de vous frapper à la figure, et de vous battre quand vous n'aller pas bien.

C'était trois jours après avoir été renvoyé que Lily eut la nouvelle. Elle était expulsée. La raison était évidente; quelqu'un avait reporter sont invité à la propriétaire de l'appartement. Autre que Hayner et Seifer et leurs amis, personne ne semblait aimé son invité.

Xemnas la trouva à la table à manger, se frottant les tempes. Sans se tourner vers lui, elle lui murmura.

«Je suis expulsée.»

Xemnas ne répondit pas. Il s'assit en diagonale d'elle.

«Pourquoi?» Il demanda. Lily rit tristement.

«Je ne suis pas sure.»

Les deux restèrent silencieux.

Devait-il lui dire la vérité? S'il le faisait, il pourrait l'amener chez lui, au château dans The World That Never Was. Ils pourraient vivre ensemble là-bas, loin de tous. Elle pourrait visiter ses amis c'est certain, et ils pourraient voyager dans l'univers jour et nuit, il retourneraient à la maison et se contenteraient de la compagnie de l'autre jusqu'à l'aube...

'Qui essais-tu de convaincre?' Xemnas soupira et se frotta le front de la même façon que Lily avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Lily remarqua.

«Qu'y a-t-il?»

Xemnas la regarda.

«Tu ne sais même pas mon nom.» Il commença. Lily se tint plus droite, regarda Xemnas avec ses yeux rouge orange. «Tu ne m'as jamais demandé qui j'étais et d'où je venait. Tout se que tu sais, c'est que je pourrait être capable de meurtre, ou de viol, ou je pourrait être un criminel recherché; un monstre ou quelque chose comme sa.» Les yeux de Lily ne changèrent pas. Ils ne faisaient que le regarder.

«Tu ne connaissais rien de moi, mais tu m'as fait confiance, et tu as pris soin de moi, et tu m'as garder ici. Pourquoi?» Xemnas semblait désespérément avoir besoin d'une réponse, d'une explication de son comportement étrange.

«... Je me sentais seule.» La réponse ne le choqua pas; elle avait vécu une vie très solitaire. «Je n'avait pas vraiment de gens avec qui je pouvait parler. Bien sur, je crois que c'est de ma faute, mais je... je suppose que je voulais quelque chose de différent; quelque chose d'excitant. Et tu es un mystère pour moi. Un casse-tête que seulement moi peux résoudre. Tu es comme sorti d'une histoire; un homme mystérieux, blessé, sauvé par une femme de classe moyenne; un bel, audacieux, intrépide et fringant homme...»

_T'AS ENTENDU SA XEMNAS? FRINGANT!_

Xemnas se contrôla pour ne pas rouler des yeux sur le commentaire de Luxord et continua d'écouter Lily.

«... C'est vrai, je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi, mais j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours. Je me perd dans tes yeux, et ils me disent tous se que j'ai a savoir sur toi. Je te ferais confiance... avec ma vie.» Lily regarda de nouveau vers Xemnas.

«Je te suivrais n'importe où.»

Se commentaire surpris vraiment Xemnas.

_Yeah, baby!_

_**Ha, il l'a fait!**_

**YAY ELLE T'AIME!**

**Fait quelque chose, Xemnas!**

_**Ne perd pas la fille, numéro un!**_

Même moi je peux voir qu'elle t'adore, supérieur.

_TU L'AS, SALE CHIEN!_

Quand toi et cette femme deviendrez méchant, je m'en vais. Félicitation et tout, mais je m'en vais.

_Sois gentil, Lexaeus!_

Félicitation, supérieur. Même moi, numéro six, ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Xemnas ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire. Lily le regardait encore.

«Um, je...»

Xemnas se leva et pris Lily par les mains. Il la leva et la poussa vers le mur de la cuisine immédiatement. Férocement, Xemnas posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la femme haleta sous le choc. De cette manière, elle ouvrit la bouche, et il n'y avait aucune chance que Xemnas laisse passer ça. Sa langue se précipita dans sa bouche et caressa celle de Lily, et fermement mais gentiment, il explora sa bouche.

Lily ne se débattit pas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Elle gémissait doucement, pendant que Xemnas la faisait fondre, à un tel point que seul le corps de se dernier la faisait tenir debout. Lily senti sa bouche se courber en un sourire satisfait quand elle mit timidement ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux.

Xemnas mit ses mains sous ses cheveux et la colla encore plus à lui, pour avoir un meilleur accès. Elle était grande, assurément, mais il était plus grand. Lily gémit plus doucement, mais plus fréquemment. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait mourir si jamais sa finissait.

Pendant que ses mains caressait son dos, il s'éloigna d'elle. Avec des yeux brillants et innocents, Lily le regarda. Il sentait le cuir et sa sentait bon. Il déposa son front sur le sien en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

«Xemnas.» Lily se réveilla de sa léthargie.

«Huh?» Xemnas rit.

«Je m'appelle Xemnas.» Lily cligna des yeux. C'était vraiment un joli nom. Avec un sourire insolent, elle répondit.

«Heureuse de te rencontrer, Xemnas.» Xemnas sourit dangereusement.

«Ferme-la.» Et elle le fit aussitôt qu'il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il l'avais fait – et elle ne l'avais pas repousser! Il l'avait embrassé!

Ils se tenait là, se regardant depuis un moment. Entre les baisers, il lui passait de l'information – lentement et surement il lui dit tout sur lui, premièrement avec des mots, puis avec des actions. Éventuellement, ils finirent à la table, où Xemnas s'assit avec Lily sur ses genoux. C'est là qu'elle lui posa une question qui signifiait tout.

«Où sont tes alliés?»

C'était d'ailleurs un point auquel Xemnas n'avait pas pensé. Il avait, assez curieusement, entendu leurs voix dans sa tête, mais étaient-ils en vie? Était-il simplement en train de déliré?

«Je ne sais pas.» Lily sourit.

«Peut-être devrions-nous les trouvé. Ensemble?» Xemnas écarquilla les yeux. Lily rit.

«Tu veux dire...?»

«Pensais-tu sérieusement que je voulais rester ici?» demanda Lily. «J'ai été expulsé. Je n'ai nulle par où aller, et mon frère à assez de problème de son côté. Je veux aller avec toi.»

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenu aussi bien?

«Merci. Énormément. Sa veut... tout dire pour moi.» Lily rougit et regarda le plancher. Xemnas la força gentiment à le regarder.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, sans la langue, et d'une certaine façon lui passa un message dans son esprit.

_Je t'aime._

Lily rit pendant le baiser, légère comme l'air, plus heureuse que jamais auparavant, et elle lui envoya un message en retour.

_Je t'aime, pour toujours!_

C'était une bonne chose que Lily soit trop distraite par le baiser pour vraiment tout entendre, sinon elle aurait entendu beaucoup d'acclamation et de sifflement dans le fond de son esprit...


End file.
